


"I thought you didn't wanted me"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, angst a little, i think
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : "I thought you didn't wanted me"Pairing : Sakusa x AtsumuWords : 2 208
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Prompt aléatoires [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	"I thought you didn't wanted me"

Atsumu attrapa machinalement sa gourde à moitié vide, observant le terrain qu’ils avaient commencé à ranger. Bokuto et Hinata y mettaient beaucoup -trop- d’entrain, parlant trop fort et trop vite, sous les regards sceptiques du reste de l’équipe. Enfin, des quelques membres de l’équipe encore présent. La plupart étaient des remplaçants, qui restaient toujours après les autres pour continuer à s’entrainer. En revanche, pour une fois, Sakusa était encore là. Et ça, c’était étrange. Foutrement étrange. Flippant, même. Sakusa était toujours, _toujours_ , le premier à quitter le terrain, pour utiliser la douche avant que qui que ce soit d’autre n’ait pu y foutre les pieds. Il ne restait jamais plus longtemps que nécessaire, et s’il voulait s’entrainer un peu plus, il venait plus tôt. Donc, c’était bizarre. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

-Omi-kun ! Ton service est déjà parfait, je pense que tu peux laisser ces pauvres ballons tranquilles.

Sakusa lui jeta un regard noir. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l’avait interrompu. Si Kyoomi voulait rester s’entrainer, c’était son problème, pas le sien, et il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir tirer une explication au jeune homme. Probablement pas. Quelques remarques acerbes, pour sûr, il fallait dire qu’il les cherchait, mais probablement pas une explication au pourquoi, nom de Dieu, Sakusa Kyoomi, germaphobe de son état, était encore sur le terrain et pas déjà en route pour son appartement.

-Tu devrais travailler le tien, au lieu de m’emmerder, grommela Kyoomi.

-Méchant, Omi-kun !

Sakusa haussa les épaules, avant de regarder le ballon qu’il avait ramassé, incertain. Atsumu pencha sensiblement la tête, aspirant une nouvelle gorgée d’eau. Hu… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Kyoomi n’arrêtait jamais de faire quelque chose quand il le lui demandait, au contraire il avait même tendance à continuer juste pour l’emmerder. Il n’en avait pas l’air comme ça, mais il était aussi difficile à gérer que Bokuto et Hinata, peut-être même pire encore du point de vue d’Atsumu, puisque le jeune homme semblait mettre un point d’honneur à le faire chier. Il fallait être honnête, Sakusa devait penser exactement la même chose de lui. Ce n’était pas comme si cela dérangeait particulièrement Atsumu, au contraire. Cela rendait l’attaquant plus intéressant encore.

-Tu as terminé ? demanda soudain Kyoomi en reposant lentement le ballon dans la panière.

-Hu ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, Sakusa quitta le terrain et se dirigea vers le banc où l’équipe principale posait ses affaires. Il ne restait plus que les leurs maintenant -celles de Bokuto et Hinata depuis longtemps étalées par terre-, celles de Sakusa minutieusement empilées alors que celles d’Atsumu reposaient en un tas informe. Ce n’était pas uniquement de sa faute, cela dit, Bokuto foutait le bordel sur le banc régulièrement et n’épargnait que les affaires de Sakusa -sous peine de tout simplement perdre la vie.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Atsumu battit des cils une fois, puis une deuxième fois.

-Hu ? Où ça ?

-Chez moi, idiot.

Pour le coup, Atsumu faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il y avait vraiment, _vraiment_ quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Jamais au grand jamais il n’avait été invité chez Sakusa, ni même dans sa voiture -ce qu’il comprenait parfaitement, Kyoomi était germaphobe, ça faisait tout à fait sens. Le faire venir chez quelqu’un était toujours compliqué, il devait garder constamment son masque et il préférait mettre des gants. Alors vraiment, Atsumu n’avait jamais espéré être invité à mettre ne serait-ce qu’on orteil dans l’appartement de Kyoomi.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait d’Omi-kun ?!

-La ferme, ou je te laisse ici, grommela Sakusa en attrapant ses affaires.

-Désolé, désolé. Mais… Pourquoi ?

Sakusa haussa mollement les épaules en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Honnêtement, Atsumu avait l’impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Quand le reste de l’équipe était là, c’était plus simple, il pouvait se concentrer sur Bokuto et Hinata et observer Sakusa du coin de l’œil sans avoir nécessairement besoin de lui parler. Mais dès qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls, ce qui heureusement n’arrivait quasiment jamais, il avait la désagréable impression de perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire, à quelle distance se tenir… Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche semblait foutrement stupide, il détestait ça.

Il ramassa en vitesse ses affaires et trotta derrière Sakusa pour le rattraper, veillant à laisser une distance suffisante entre eux.

-Tu as dis que tu voulais regarder le match des Adler, pas vrai ? finit par dire Kyoomi.

-Oui ? On va probablement finir par jouer contre eux, et il est hors de question que je perde face à Kageyama. Je préfère me préparer en avance.

-Bien.

Les vestiaires étaient vides et silencieux, relativement propres pour une fin de journée d’entrainement. Sakusa ouvrit du bout des doigts son casier pour y déposer ses affaires, avant de se désinfecter les mains. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Atsumu comprit.

-Attend… Tu veux… Qu’on regarde le match ensemble ?! A ton appartement ?!

-Entre autres, grommela Sakusa.

Deux mots. Deux simples mots qui firent littéralement imploser le cerveau d’Atsumu. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire « entre autres » ?! Alors qu’il l’invitait chez lui ?! Il se sentit rougir malgré lui, et détourna rapidement la tête. Est-ce que Kyoomi savait au moins comment pouvait être interpréter ce genre de paroles ? Parce que très clairement, quand il avait dit ce genre de choses à des filles, ce n’était pas pour faire des crêpes !

-Pas l’habitude de réfléchir, uh ? s’amusa Sakusa en l’observant du coin de l’œil. Je peux presque voir tes trois neurones s’agiter.

-Qu’est-ce que tu… Enfin t-tu…

-Tu verras bien. Douche d’abord, hors de question que tu montes dans ma voiture sans t’être lavé.

Atsumu bafouilla quelques secondes de plus, avant d’attraper son gel douche. Sakusa allait finir par avoir sa peau…

.

-Douche, ordonna Sakusa dès que Miya franchit le seuil de sa porte.

Atsumu ne chercha pas à protester, malgré le fait qu’il ait déjà pris une douche dans les vestiaires. Il était chez Sakusa, et si ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir circuler dans son appartement sans avoir la certitude qu’il était débarrassé de toutes bactéries, il n’allait certainement pas faire un scandale.

-Je peux garder ces vêtements ?

-Je vais t’en prêter.

Atsumu s’efforça d’hocher la tête sans rougir, mais il sentait déjà ses oreilles chauffer. Les vêtements de Sakusa. Donc des vêtements qui portaient son odeur -majoritairement celle de la lessive, mais on ne pouvait effacer complètement son odeur. Il frémit et suivit mécaniquement le jeune homme, observant son entourage par de furtifs coups d’œil, comme s’il craignait d’être pris sur le fait. C’était un peu le cas, il fallait l’avouer. Il était tellement hors de sa zone de confort… L’appartement n’était pas spécialement grand mais d’une propreté inégalable, assez lumineux. Rien ne trainait. Le minuscule hall donnait directement sur le salon, qui lui-même communiquait avec la cuisine. La seule porte était celle que lui fit emprunter Sakusa -ou plutôt Sakusa poussa Atsumu dans la pièce- et qui menait à une petite chambre tirée au cordeau. Il y avait le strict nécessaire, un lit double, une grande armoire blanche, une table de chevet sur laquelle était alignés proprement quelques livres… Et une nouvelle porte, à travers laquelle Sakusa le poussa.

-Tes cheveux aussi, ordonna Kyoomi en se détournant pour ouvrir son armoire.

-Compris. Je peux t’emprunter du gel douche ?

Sakusa haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse et déposa un bas de jogging et un t’shirt rouge près du lavabo.

-Et tu…

-Frottes, compléta Atsumu en examinant timidement la pièce. Je sais.

Kyoomi le dévisagea un instant, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés. Son regard de menace. Atsumu commençait à très bien le connaitre, ce regard.

-Juré, je vais frotter, promit-il.

-Tu as intérêt. Sinon je te mets à la porte et tu te débrouilles pour retourner chez toi.

Sakusa referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, laissant Atsumu seul. Ce dernier se remit à respirer. Seigneur. Il allait mourir avant la fin de la soirée. Il appréciait beaucoup Kyoomi, plus que ce qu’il laissait voir, et certainement plus qu’il ne le devrait. Kyoomi était son coéquipier. Un homme. Et probablement la personne qui l’appréciait le moins dans l’équipe. Il s’était foutu dans un sacré pétrin, et c’était là un avis qu’Osamu partageait. S’il était ici, c’était probablement pour des raisons tout à fait innocentes, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer… Non, pas d’espérer, juste d’imaginer, que peut-être, Sakusa l’aimait bien. Peut-être juste un peu. Probablement pas autant qu’Atsumu l’aimait, mais peut-être…

Il passa peut-être dix minutes sous la douche et en ressortit aussi rouge qu’un homard cuit. Il avait frotté son corps comme un malade, veillant à n’épargner aucun centimètre carré, et avait passé de longues minutes à laver ses cheveux presque mèche par mèche. Après s’être méticuleusement séché, il avait remis son boxer et avait louché sur les vêtements que Sakusa lui prêtait. Ca n’aurait pas dû lui faire cet effet-là. Ce n’était pas comme s’il accordait une grande importance à ce genre de chose d’habitude, il avait déjà porté des t’shirt de Bokuto parce qu’il avait oublié le sien, et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où sa mère avait mélangé ses vêtements avec ceux d’Osamu. Mais là, c’était les vêtements de Sakusa. Donc des vêtements qu’il n’aurait jamais rêvé porter. Il enfila lentement le jogging, sensiblement trop long pour lui mais pas assez pour qu’il marche dessus, et resta peut-être cinq minutes immobile comme un idiot, à simplement regarder et apprécier le contact du vêtement sur sa peau. Il finit par mettre le t’shirt et vérifia que ses cheveux étaient suffisamment secs pour ne pas gouter partout, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Sakusa était dans la cuisine et avait retiré son masque. Lorsqu’il l’entendit arriver, il tourna la tête juste assez pour le regarder, et le jaugea des pieds à la tête avant d’acquiescer.

-Il y a de la citronnade dans le frigo, si tu veux.

-Merci…

Atsumu se dirigea vers la cuisine, observant du coin de l’œil Kyoomi. Il avait l’air détendu… Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Miya se rendit compte que Sakusa n’était jamais réellement détendu. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, toujours à veiller à ce que personne ne s’approche trop. Lorsqu’il ne s’inquiétait pas de la présence des autres, il se concentrait sur le match de volley qu’il jouait, ce qui n’était clairement pas un moment de détente. Mais maintenant, alors qu’il versait ce qui semblait être des umeboshi dans deux bols, il avait vraiment l’air… Calme, à l’aise.

-Omi-kun… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Je veux dire, ce n’est pas seulement pour regarder le match, pas vrai ?

Sakusa lui jeta un bref regard, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Atsumu posa précautionneusement la bouteille de citronnade sur le comptoir, avant de chercher les verres dans les placards.

-Je voulais que tu viennes, admit finalement Kyoomi.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que j’étais un idiot égocentré insupportable.

-C’est le cas. Mais je voulais quand même que tu viennes.

-Masochiste, Omi-Omi ?

Kyoomi soupira et embarqua ses bols jusqu’au salon, passant si près d’Atsumu qu’il sentit presque son bras frotter contre son dos. Et Atsumu frémit. Violemment. Nom de Dieu, il réagissait comme une collégienne !

-Peut-être un peu.

Atsumu trouva enfin les verres et rejoignit Sakusa, confus au possible. Est-ce que Sakusa flirtait ? Ou est-ce qu’il lisait tout de travers ?

-Omi-k…

-Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Hu ?!

-Je crois que je t’apprécie. Je veux voir si ça se confirme, en dehors du terrain.

Atsumu s’arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Il ne pouvait pas lire ça de travers hein ? C’était forcément… Hu, Sakusa l’appréciait ?!

-Tu vas prendre racine.

-Je… Tu… Tu m’apprécies ?!

-Je crois oui. Même si tu es un idiot égocentré insupportable.

-Attend, attend, quand tu dis que… Que tu m’apprécies, tu veux dire que potentiellement, tu…

-Potentiellement. Je veux voir si je peux te supporter une soirée sans te tuer avant. Et si tu en as envie bien sûr.

-B-Bien sûr que je veux ! Je veux dire, je…

Il devait être rouge brique. Il déposa les verres sur la table et s’assit sur le canapé, maintenant par réflexe une certaine distance entre eux.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi… admit-il à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi ?

Atsumu haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur la petite table basse noire. Il était heureux, bien sûr, et en même temps totalement déboussolé. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’ils auraient un jour cette discussion, parce qu’il n’avait jamais pensé que Sakusa pouvait être intéressé. Statistiquement, il aurait même eu plus de chances de sortir avec Bokuto, qui pourtant sortait déjà avec Akaashi et ne le quitterait probablement jamais.

-Ca ne sera pas facile, l’avertit soudain Kyoomi. Il va falloir que tu acceptes de…

-Tout ce que tu veux. Si tu veux que je me douche à l’eau de javel avant de rentrer, je le ferais.

Sakusa grimaça et alluma la télévision, attrapant un umeboshi avec les fourchettes qu’il avait ramenées.

-Essaye déjà de survivre à ce soir.

- _Roger_.


End file.
